bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyra Katō
| image = | name = | kanji = 加藤キーラ | romanji = Kato Kyra | race = | birthday = August 25 | age = Unknown (Appears 18-20) | gender = Female | height = 154.94 cm (5'1) | weight = 61.23 kg (135 lbs) | eyes = Red (Right) Green (Left) | hair = Jet Black | blood type = AB | affiliation = Venganza | previous affiliation = | occupation = Member of Venganza | previous occupation = Third Seat of | team = Venganza | previous team = | partner = Ryuma Aokawa | previous partner = | base of operations = King City | marital status = Single | relatives = Ryuma Aokawa (Unofficial Father) (Unofficial Sister) | education = (Formerly) (Formerly) (Formerly) Ryuma Aokawa | status = Alive | shikai = Daisuke Eiji | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Kyra Kato (加藤キーラ, Kato Kyra) was the Third Seat of the , previously serving underneath . She is currently the lieutenant of Venganza, solidifying her status as a rogue shinigami. This means that she is partnered with the groups leader, Ryuma Aokawa; she is also a powerful . Background Not much is known about Kyra's past, with the exception that she served as a lieutenant of an unspecified squad at a time before her addition to the Nineth Division, though said something of her serving underneath a Kenpachi, though this is unconfirmed. This may be a reference to her strength, or even wits. Personality Kyra is a short-tempered, yet cheerful woman. While in the , she often argued with over very silly things; the arguments were never over anything serious. She tends to be the cheerful one of Venganza, as she is always finding something to be glad about. She is often described as being childish, a trait she shares with her . Kyra is, however, very capable of being quite serious in critical situations, especially battles with strong opponents. Kyra is a virtuous person, similar to many other members of her squad, and puts a high value on justice, kindness, and love. Because of this, she is fearful of her “other self”, which is the Hollow within her that has been deemed by many, including herself, as "Hyra" (Hollow Kyra). She tries to greatly resist against the release of her powers whenever possible, but is willing to release it if the situation is dire enough. She also admires , who was her partner when she was apart of the group. She considers Lisa a good mentor and looks up to her as a type of surrogate sister; Lisa seems to share a similar view on their relationship. The reason she admires Lisa has been mentioned to be her extreme fighting style, but she has never stated this to be true or false. Appearance Kyra is a rather short, athletic woman with soft features. She has short, midnight black hair and bi-colored eyes, her left being red and her right being green. She has an odd tattoo of a cross spanning across her back, with roses seeming to grow from it; what this represents is currently unknown. She also has a secondary tattoo on her ankle, reading "Kensei" indicating something of a crush on her previous Captain. She is also seen wearing an eye patch over her left eye, which covers her green colored eye. The purpose of this eye patch is to cover her green eye because she appears to be slightly shameful of it. Kyra has two very distinct outfits; the first is a casual outfit and is the one she wears most often. The other is a school uniform, which she became attached to when she moved to King City. The first outfit consists of a white spaghetti-strapped shirt that halts at just above her belly button with a frilly trim, allowing some midriff to be shown. In addition to this, she wears a pair of baggy black pants, with a bright orange belt, and black elevator shoes with matching orange straps. Around her neck, she wears a black string-like necklace, and she also wears a black cap. Though she is often seen in this outfit, shortly after coming to King City, she began to take delight in wearing school uniforms, which she wears on occasion. Her second outfit, the school uniform, is comprised of a pair of black dress shoes, blue knee-high socks and a matching blue skirt. She also wears a white collar shirt with a black, double breasted vest over top of that with a sort of pinwheel shaped pin attached to it. She also has a red bandana-like scarf tied around the top of her shirt, resting firmly on her neck. It is unknown what school she adopted this outfit from, but it seems to be recognized by many different people within King City. Plot Kyra was first introduced abandoning the Visored, her reason not being shown yet. She walks through King City, a paper with an address written on it in her hands. She stands in front of a house, her mother's as it is later revealed, and slowly walks up to the door, and knocks, showing hesitation in doing so. No-one answers. Kyra peers in the window, and sees a woman, her mother, lying on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. She goes inside and looks down on her. Sirens are heard outside and the door is kicked in by police. Kyra sits on the stairs, by her mother's dead body. The police believe her to be the killer, and thus, hold their guns to her. She only looks at them, a faint smile on her face. ]] Equipment Zanpakuto - Kyra's Zanpakuto, Daisuke Eiji, is an interesting one, as it is never seen carried, but she is almost constantly drawing it at vital times. The reason for this is because she hides her Zanpakuto, usually in the sleeves of outfit, or even in her pant legs. Drawing quickly seems impossible when its in her pant leg, but she makes it happen with wire strings. Kunai - Kyra's general weapon. Kyra prefers to use kunai, as she believes they are easier to maneuver with than her Zanpakuto, stating they are lighter and less of a pain. She also attaches wire-like strings to alter their path after they are thrown, making them more lethal. Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Daisuke Eiji (大輔英二'', '"Two Great Protectors")'' is a standard Zanpakuto, in terms of appearance. The only added special effect would be the tsuba (decorated sword guard); unlike most tsuba, the guard has been redone by Kyra herself, with a black ribbon-like material. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is Protect (守る, Protect). With this release, Daisuke shatters into two swords, of equal length and strength, and she is able to use them alongwith her sword's scabbard. Shikai Special Ability:' '''Unknown *'Bankai': ''Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Kyra's Hollow mask resembles that of the face of a lion. The bones around her mouth look like a lion's and there are bone-strong prickly "hairs" sprouting from the edges of the mask, to resemble a mane. There are light brown patches, to represent fur, across her Hollow mask. When using her Hollow mask, her eyepatch is generally torn off, and both her irises turn red while the sclera of her eyes turn green. She defeated her inner hollow within 10 minutes and 16 seconds. Power Augmentation: While using her Hollow mask, Kyra's Hollow Powers supplement her Shinigami powers, greatly increasing her speed and strength. Cero: Not Yet Achieved Trivia Category:Fanon Character Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Vizard Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Category:Former Third Seat Category:Under Construction Category:Species Category:Venganza